


Are you afraid of clowns?

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, PostTT
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Are you afraid of clowns?

Siempre el mismo sueño odioso… Me persigue desde que tenía cinco años.

Narices rojas de espuma. Caras pintadas de blanco. Pantalones de cuadros. Zapatones.

Y carcajadas... Estridentes, macabras... Tenebrosas... Carcajadas de payasos estúpidos y demoníacos. 

Un día de otoño en el que Ahab estaba de permiso, nos llevó a mis hermanos y a mi a un circo ambulante que se había instalado cerca del muelle de San Diego. Yo era muy pequeña y me peleaba con Charlie por ir en los hombros de mi padre. Él es un año menor que yo, pero aún así yo siempre conseguía ser la que se salía con la suya y los hombros del Capitán Scully eran terreno conquistado para Starbuck. La vista desde allí arriba era grandiosa y jugaba a imaginarme que iba montada en un dragón volador y que divisaba todo el mundo desde su lomo. Veía a mis hermanos pequeñitos y eso hacía que me sintiera como una niña más mayor.

Me gustaba que papá estuviera en casa, era una sensación muy buena. Me sentía más protegida y más mimada porque aunque Ahab tenía un porte serio y una mirada demasiado fría siempre fui la niña de sus ojos, su debilidad... Creo que por eso nunca llegó a aceptar mi entrada en el FBI. 

Recuerdo que la carpa del circo era de color azul y amarillo y que bordeándola había multitud de puestos ambulantes y malabaristas. A Bill se le antojó uno de esos algodones de azúcar y papá me bajó al suelo mientras se lo compraba. Bastó sólo un segundo para que un mono con un chalequito azul llamara poderosamente mi atención. Siempre fui muy obediente, pero también demasiado curiosa y a veces se me olvidaba que tenía que estar quieta. Aún no sé por qué lo hice, pero seguí al monito sin darme cuenta de que había perdido de vista a mi padre y a mis hermanos. El animal me llevó hasta una abertura en la carpa y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que estaba sola, en medio de una carpa enorme y oscura. Alguien me tocó en el hombro y al darme la vuelta vi a un payaso con pantalones de rayas y una pajarita gigante. Supongo que cuando tienes cinco años, ves el mundo de una forma muy distinta. Creo que cogí la rabieta más grande de mi vida cuando el payaso me sujetó en brazos para buscar a mi familia. Me daba la sensación de que me iba a alejar de ellos. Vi al hombre maquillado con rizos verdes como si fuera una especie de vampiro que quería secuestrarme y hacerme de los suyos.

Ahab apareció un cuarto de hora después y creo que nunca le abracé tan fuerte como en aquella ocasión. Me cayó una bronca de campeonato, pero lo peor no fue eso, sino el pequeño trauma que adquirí que no me dejó dormir sin la luz del pasillo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Las sombras eran malas y el soplido del viento en los cristales también. Estaba obsesionada con la idea de que una noche el payaso del circo del gran domador Dimitri Vivanovski iba a aparecer en la oscuridad tan sólo para llevarme con él y con los demás payasos.

Todas las noches que tenía uno de esos sueños, iba a la habitación de Charlie y le preguntaba si podía meterme en su cama. Al abrazar a mi hermano, me parecía que los saltimbanquis malévolos no podrían con nosotros y que la noche iba a ser más corta.

Hoy soy bastante más mayor... Y aunque hago autopsias casi a diario y me peleo con fenómenos paranormales y asesinos fetichistas, cada vez que tengo un sueño en el que aparece uno de esos payasos, me entra un ataque de desasosiego que no me deja ni dormir ni dejar de pensar en aquel miedo que tenía cuando era niña.

Hoy es la segunda noche que duermo en casa de mi compañero. ¿Por qué? Por que no todos los días acabas disparando a sangre fría sobre un asesino de mujeres obsesionado por la manicura.

Donnie Pfaster está muerto. Y supongo que eso debería de bastarme.

Mulder insistió e insistió en que me quedara a dormir hoy también. Mi casa no está ordenada del todo, pero supongo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para ser capaz de arreglármelas sola...Blablabla...

¿Un secreto? 

Rechisté al aceptar su cama una noche más, pero en el fondo es un alivio tremendo saber que al otro lado de la pared Fox Mulder está tirado en un sofá de cuero. Me tranquiliza.

Ayer fui capaz de dormirme casi a la par que mi cabeza tocó la almohada. Supongo que soñé con Pfaster y mutilaciones mortuorias, pero cuando me desperté no me acordaba de lo más mínimo. El cansancio, creo. Dormí muy profundamente... Esta noche las cosas son diferentes porque hay tormenta, y no tengo tanto sueño y mi mente ha recreado miles de millones de veces el suceso durante las horas de vigilia. Mi cerebro lo ha asimilado y se dedica a hacer estragos y florituras con la cara de Donnie y las flores de la solapa de los payasos.

 

Mierda.

 

Cierro los ojos y no puedo por menos que abrirlos. Horrible definitivamente... Angustioso. Decido que no me basta con intuir que Mulder está al otro lado de la habitación; no podré conciliar el sueño y quitarme de encima al payaso asesino hasta que no vea a alguien que respira. 

Saco ambos pies de la cama y enciendo la luz de la mesita. Me repito mil veces que soy una mujer hecha y derecha y una agente del FBI que ha vivido experiencias traumáticas reales. Un estúpido pavor con raíces en mi infancia no debería afectarme...¿O si? 

Camino lentamente hasta el salón, con la intención de no despertarle. Paso por delante de él. Parece dormido. Me quedo mirándole un momento; le he visto pocas veces durmiendo así, sin aparentes preocupaciones. Tiene una manta encima, pero se ha deshecho de ella y ahora sólo le llega por las rodillas. Su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente bajo una camiseta de algodón.

Decido que necesito un vaso de agua y me encamino hasta la cocina. Abro el grifo y dejo que corra un poquito. Cojo un vaso de la alacena de Mulder y lo lleno hasta la mitad. Luego me lo bebo de un trago.

Me dispongo a volver a mi habitación, pero la voz de Mulder desde el sofá, hace que me pare en seco.

 

“No sabía que a la Agente Scully le fueran los paseítos nocturnos. Pensé que ese era un hobbie patentado por mi.” Me acerco un poco al sofá. Lo suficiente como para verle la cara con la luz del neón del acuario.

“No puedo dormirme...” Por una vez en la vida no quiero hacerme la fuerte. Es como si fuera otoño y necesitara que Ahab viniera a casa para mimarme. Mulder se incorpora y me mira con preocupación.

 

“¿Estás bien?” Tiene cara de dormido. La verdad es que me gusta verle así, es una expresión que pocas veces he podido disfrutar en mi compañero. 

“La verdad es que estoy un poco...un poco...” Me sigue mirando, deseando con sus ojos chiquitines que le diga lo que quiera que vaya a decirle. “....Un poco desubicada...” Tiene el pelo revuelto y las marcas de un cojín en su cara, pero está total y completamente adorable, como uno de esos peluches con chubasquero y gorro de lluvia.

Miro hacia el fondo, hacia la espesura oscura del apartamento. Sin querer, una sombra me recuerda a la barrigota del maldito bufón ambulante. Un escalofrío me recorre completamente como cuando por cualquier circunstancia una de las puertas de la casa de San Diego chirriaba. 

 

“¿Qué te pasa?” Me mira sorprendido, como si queriendo entender mi comportamiento...

 

“¿Si te pido un favor me prometes que no vas a cambiar tu opinión sobre mi?” De acuerdo... Llevo toda mi vida haciéndome la dura... Pero sé que lo que me pasa esta noche sólo se arregla con una cosa.

 

“Soy tooooooodo oídos...” Por un momento dudo si decirlo o no, pero es de noche en la ciudad y la versión demoníaca de Krusty no deja de quemarme las neuronas.

 

“¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?” Me mira como si tuviera seis años... “No dejo de soñar con Pfaster y con cosas horribles... Y sé que no es mi estilo, pero necesito sentir a alguien a mi lado.” No suena ni lo lejanamente sexual que siempre pensé que sonaría si algún día me atreviera a decirlo.

 

“Eso está hecho.” Sonríe y se levanta del sofá dejando la manta sobre el cuero negro. El apartamento está casi oscuro y odio las sombras. Me da la sensación de que en cada rincón se esconde un monstruo o una alimaña. “Yo suelo dormir a la derecha, pero hoy te dejaré elegir.” Vuelve a curvar los labios a la vez que coge una almohada y la moldea un poco. Me introduzco en el lado izquierdo y él hace lo mismo en el contrario. Apago la luz y le digo hasta mañana. No pasan ni veinte segundos hasta que le abrazo. Si acabo de reconocer que soy una miedica que necesita que su compañero de trabajo duerma con ella... Supongo que hacer lo que de verdad me apetece hacer no es mucho peor.

 

Mulder huele a lo mismo que las sábanas de la cama. Identifico la fragancia como suavizante para la ropa. Hasta hace un día dudaba mucho de que mi compañero conociera si quiera la ubicación de su lavadora en el apartamento. No me malinterpretéis, no es que Mulder no vaya impecable un amplio porcentaje de las veces, es simplemente que no me lo imagino haciendo la colada y mucho menos comprando suavizante en el supermercado.

 

“Hacía siglos que no dormía con una chica...” La insinuación me hace cosquillas y me envanece a dosis iguales.

 

Siento que me podría pasar así la vida entera. 

 

“¿Tenías miedo a algo de pequeño?” Continuo acurrucada en él, sintiendo que nada malo me puede pasar en ese momento.

 

“Creo que ya te lo he dicho en alguna ocasión: Odio a los insectos, al fuego... y... a las pelirrojas miedicas que no me dejan dormir...” Hago el ademán de separarme de él, pero me agarra fuerte. “Si todo esto es por una especie de trauma que arrastras desde la infancia, ya sabes que soy psicólogo y puedo ayudarte a superarlo.” Me está tomando el pelo, pero en el fondo me apetece mucho hablar con él.

 

“No soy una miedica. ¿Nunca has pasado una noche en la que no puedes dejar de imaginarte cosas por mucho que lo intentes? ¿...Noches en las que te imaginas que toda tu habitación está llena de mantis religiosas carnívoras o de llamaradas de fuego?” Intento justificarme y es entonces cuando noto sus dedos en mi espalda, delineando circunferencias por debajo de la camiseta. Es un gesto aparentemente inocente que me relaja y me excita a la vez.

 

“Se llaman ataques de pánico y le suceden a todo el mundo con una cosa o con otra. Son jugarretas del subconsciente... Dile a tu compañero cuál es tu punto débil.” Sus palabras podrían haber tenido miles de respuestas encerradas en una insinuación, pero opto por el camino de la sinceridad. Quizá es porque estoy casi dormida y él me está abrazando.

 

“Miedo a los payasos...” Es lo último que digo con consciencia porque después me dejo a mi misma dormir y vuelvo a tener la sensación de que seríamos más fuertes que los payasos asesinos. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar de Montana 

29 – Abril – 2006

 

El viento arrecia y pega fuerte en las ventanas, como muchas otras noches. Parece que la noche está viva y que canta con ventolera canciones tristes. Ulula y hace que un escalofrío te recorra todo el cuerpo. Da la sensación de que va a llevarse hasta los cimientos de la casa con tan sólo un soplido... 

 

Comienza a llover con gotitas tímidas... Luego se convierten en repiqueteos agobiantes que se transforman poco a poco en goterones muy ruidosos.

 

Mulder está dormido a mi lado y tan sólo notar la cadencia de su respiración cerca de mi hace que me tranquilice. No logro conciliar el sueño, los recuerdos me comen y tejen un popurrí sombrío en mi cabeza. Pienso en William... Como siempre que la noche es especialmente tétrica o tenebrosa. Las horas oscuras y la tormenta siempre tienen la peculiaridad de abstraerme del mundo real y transportarme a ataques de pánico infantiles. Me recuerdo a mí misma de pequeña, pero la imagen y la memoria se van sin querer a los ojos de William. Ahora debe de tener cinco años...

 

Cada día le perfilo en mi cabeza, en mi mente... Me imagino cómo será y qué hará todos los días... Pienso en cuál será su comida favorita y los dibujos animados que más le gustan; Me encanta soñar con él y con carrillos sonrosados y cucuruchos de fresa y canicas de colores y petos vaqueros...

 

Mulder no se mueve, pero un susurro cálido y muy bajito me acaricia el oído...

 

“¿Miedo a los payasos?” 

 

Sonrío en la oscuridad. Aunque soy consciente de que él no lo ve, sé que sabe que lo estoy haciendo.

 

“Ajá...”

 

Me acoplo sobre su pecho y dejo que me abrace. La tormenta sigue afuera, sobre nuestras cabezas y sobre la pequeña casa perdida en algún punto de Estados Unidos en la que vivimos. Permanecemos en silencio mientras él traza circulitos en mi espalda con la yema de los dedos

 

“¿Crees que William tendrá miedo a las tormentas?” Aunque pueda parecer que hablar de nuestro hijo es algo que resulta doloroso, para nosotros es en muchas ocasiones la forma de sentir que sigue vivo y que sigue siendo una parte de nosotros mismos.

 

“Puede que las odie o que le encanten... Yo creo que las tiene un poco de miedo, pero que en el fondo le gusta el sonido de las gotitas en las ventanas y el serpenteo de los relámpagos...” 

 

El estruendo de los truenos sigue embriagando el aire y me da la sensación de que, como decía Ahab, los ángeles están jugando una partida de bolos en el cielo. Creo que Mulder me susurra algo, pero yo ya estoy perdida en un mundo en el que él y yo vivimos con William en una casa amarilla y todo es diferente porque cada vez que hay tormenta no tengo que preguntarme si mi hijo las tiene miedo o no; le puedo abrazar fuerte y cantarle canciones hasta que se duerma. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kellerville, Wyoming.

Esa misma noche

Relámpagos. Sombras chinescas hechas por ramas de árboles. Siseos imaginarios. El armario de la esquina. 

 

William Van de Kamp se encontraba metido en su cama, con las sábanas hasta las orejas. Mirando aterrado la luz proyectada por la electricidad del cielo. Odiaba tener pesadillas. Muchas veces llamaba a su madre con cualquier excusa, pero se había prometido a sí mismo ser valiente. 

 

Otro trueno...

 

1...2...3...4...5...

 

Su padre le había enseñado a contar desde que se veía el relámpago... Menos de ‘3’ significaba que la tormenta estaba cerca.

 

Intentó cerrar los ojos para obligarse a dormir. Por alguna razón, no dejaba de ver un montón de payasos malos a su alrededor. Le daba la sensación de que estaban espiándole por las ventanas. 

 

Era un miedo irracional hacia ellos. El primer día que vio a uno en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kevin, la señora Van de Kamp tuvo que llevárselo porque no paraba de llorar. 

 

Miedo a los payasos...

 

Un nuevo trueno. Y luego esa voz...

 

“Todo va a ir bien...” La oía en su cabeza cada vez que tenía miedo... Y recordaba el olor y el calor de alguien que seguramente conoció en otro tiempo. 

 

Y así, bajo el soniquete de la lluvia, el pequeño William se encerraba en sus sueños, en los brazos de unos ojos azules muy grandes... Bajo la mirada atenta de un hombre con la nariz grande y los ojos pequeñitos. En el país del onirismo, William vivía en una casa amarilla con un tobogán rojo en el jardín. Nunca supo por qué soñaba con una vida que no era la de él, pero le encantaba dormirse y llegar a ese mundo. 

El viento seguía arreciando y William dormía en su habitación pintada de nubes plácidas... Seguía sintiendo los brazos de aquella mujer pelirroja que todas las noches estaba a su lado. 

 

Juntos vencían a las sombras, al crujir de tablas, y a los villanos de cómic... Y se reían de los payasetes idiotas después de volar en dragones de color lila.

 

Sentía que ese era su mundo y simplemente quería que los sueños dejaran de ser sueños para ser realidad y no tener que irse de su casa amarilla al abrir los ojos.

Así se le olvidaba el miedo a los payasos...

 

Thend


End file.
